gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Isabella V Clemente
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE!!!! :D Edits When making edits, be sure they are in good faith, and not just to rack up the edit counts, and welcome to the wiki! Okkk :) - Belllaa Re:Chat Considering the fact that you edited the same page over and over again with minor changes just to gain the edits - no, you may not. Not only is it against the rules to do that (make many constant small changes) those edits do not count towards your overall count, and are therefore invalid. Until such time as you acquire valid edits to various pages where the edits are made up of info being added in bulk and one edit at a time, instead of several edits to add tiny bits, you will not be allowed on chat. We do not encourage users to make silly little edits just for chat privileges. Chat is not your right, it is a privilege for our editors who have made contributions here. R.E. Um............ I was copying all of that from another page one to two sentences at a time. I had to constantly go back to the other page to look to see what to add because my internet is slow, and no, it wouldn't select and paste it all for some reason. I use a Windows 7 HP. It wouldn't work. I'll record for you and post a vid if you need that. I typed like 6 paragraphs, and it doesn't even count? Those are valid edits. Wth... They aren't "silly" edits, and judging by the activity on this Wiki, in comparison to those, I'd consider them quite productive. If chat wasn't a right, it wouldn't be open to any user on the Community Central Wiki. I made my edits. I even added a picture. :D :D :D Please let me back. Word of advice: People would actually probably be more inclined to make edits if they were in chat. Just speaking from personal experience. If I was allowed in chat, I'd probably be actively contributing way more. Js. Also, making productive edits doesn't break any rules here. :/ Isabella V Clemente (talk) 20:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I doubt that story. It is completely implausible. You could have had more than one tab open to do this in one go, or better yet: copied it all (yes, I do not believe your "it wouldn't all copy story"). In any case it does not matter what your excuse is - those are not valid edits and you are not returning to chat. You can try and reason all you want, but you are not returnin without valid edits, especially if you keep on complaing and questioning how we do things here. What community central does is irrelevant and frankly, it does not matter what you consider productive, because the community will agree with me that they were in fact counter-productive. I do not need to see a video, it will prove nothing to me. I am not letting you back. That is your opinion, and as I am an admin and have been one for quite a while and you are a fairly new user, I do not need to go with your word on the matter as I know for a fact that without the edit rule people are rather lazy with their editing - especially new users. Alright, well it's your choice to believe me or not, personally idc, but either way, exactly how many edits would I receive for making a page like that? They weren't counter-productive. I wouldn't say I'm lazy with my editing. You're right. I am a new user, but if you check the activity over the past two weeks, you'll see that I've made more mainspace edits than you have in the short time that I've been here. How many more edits do I need, and exactly how much "work" counts as an edit? It has this number like for ex: "+43". How many of those points do I need for it to count as an edit? Isabella V Clemente (talk) 20:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, that all depends on how many were actual additions and how many were just minor changes that could have been done in one edit. I have almost 18000 edits, so I am not out to prove anything. My main focus on the wiki right now is administration, not so much the creative side of things. Well you need 50 edits to pages that have been made in good faith and within the rules of the wiki, that have been meaningful changes and not just minor tweaks published over and over. You also need 50 others in any other category, and if I really wanted to I could sift through those to see if they havent just been arguing and what-not, but I do not have the time right now, so I will assume that those are all in good faith :) See ya! I already knew all that... You didn't answer my question. How many characters do I need to add for it to be considered a "good-faith" edit? I just checked my contributions, and most of my edits consisted of at least 100 added characters... That's pretty satisfactory when compared to the contributions of other users on this Wiki. Again, could you please tell me how many characters I have to add for it to be considered a "good-faith" edit. I've created 4 very detailed pages all with pictures. I mean, come on.. There's some people in chat right now that don't have that many. Isabella V Clemente (talk) 20:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Liar... you have 17,999 edits. Whoop, nevermind. Although I can still see much evidence of you making very minor changes one after the other on pages, I have also seen changes that are good and needed. I will unban you and you may use chat, but understand that I am being lenient here, so do not mess up this oppurtunity. Warning RE: An invitation Dear Isabella (may i call you that?) I fear we may have come over on the wrong foot when we first meet, and may i please apologise to you for this, i believe you know my dear old... well lets just say i know King Phillipe, my compliments to him, but i also understand your steadfast belief in the spanish ideals, may i say though madam, that though these events were terrible and should, truely, never have happened, might i say it was indeed an honour to find such a worthy advisary in King Phillipe, and also say that though i have seen first hand the horrors of both the paradoxian and post-paradoxian war, i feel i must extend this line of communication to you in friendship as i also on my part commited certain thing which i regret during the war, so please madam it would be my honour to say if you need anything at all you have but to ask! Though i am only a humble soldier and not i fear a polition such as Phillipe or Goldtimbers, i am available in what ever aspect i can help in and might i be able to help, i shall do so to my every extent! The Time for grudges i believe is well and truely over, i believe madam that together you and i might be able to restore diplomacy and peace to this long and bitter turmoil, and restore some harmony to the wiki or else i fear the wiki will die out eventually! '' ''I'm Afraid my duty calls now so i shall end this brief letter with my heartiest regards to Phillipe and yourself, and to all of the Spanish peoples, Sincerly ~Richard Venables~ Pls Stahp exchoose me pls but ur bein meen to ppl so pls stahp b4 some1's feelins git hurt. Tankubai King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!)